Twilorious Series Pilot
by FanFicgirl1234
Summary: Twilight and Victorious CO. After filling in for her sister, Bella Swan discovers she has a talent in performing and gets the opportunity to attend a performing arts school in her hometown of Arizona. Drama begins at Arizona Arts.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's see," Bella Swan started. "The bread mold."

"Bread mold." Her science partner Eric typed in.

Bella took out a magnifying glass and leaned in closer.

"Furry." She took a look at it.

"Furry." Eric repeated.

She took it and squeezed it.

"Mushy."

"Mushy."

"Next," Bella sighed. "The fish mold."

"Fish mold." Eric typed in.

She felt it. "Spongy."

"Spongy." Eric said.

Bella leaned in and sniffed it. She pulled back and had a look of disgust on her face. "Stinky."

There was then a loud slam of the door along with a "I am so upset!"

Eric and Bella turned to the door to see Bella's sister Alice with a angry look on her face.

"You won't believe who I got paired up with for the big show case!"

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Jackson Black." Alice said annoyed. "A tenth grader!"

"What's a big show case?" Eric asked.

"It's a performance they put on at her school every year..." Her voice trailed off cause Alice finished the statement for her.

"They invite agents, directors, and producers and other super powerful people in show business and it's extremely important to me which is why I am very upset and good-bye!" Alice said together in a growl and threw Eric out.

"Hey!" Bella said. "He and I have a science project due tomorrow. I have to hand in my mold bush."

"So Jackson's coming over and you gotta help us figure out what were gonna do for the big case." Alice explained. "I definately want to sing!" She added cheerfully. She pressed down a key and sung a high note.

Bella made a face and covered her ear.

"How was that?" Alice asked.

"Loud." Bella smiled.

"Awesome." She smiled in satisfaction. Then the doorbell rang. "Ugh, he's here!"

Alice walked towards the door. Bella followed her.

"Stay!" She ordered. Alice opened the door. "Come in."

"Thanks." A guy with dark, light skin said.

"Bella that's Jackson." Alice introduced.

"Jacob." The guy corrected.

"Hey." Bella smiled.

"You got to Arizona Arts, too?" Jacob asked.

"No. I'm not a performer." Bella smiled sweetly. "Just my sister." She pointed to Alice.

"Yup." Alice smiled, putting her arm around Bella. "I got the talent and she got the strong teeth." She squished Bella's cheeks together. "You know she hasn't had one cavity?""

Bella smiled and nodded. "I try not to brag about it."

"Oh nice piano." Jacob complemented. He sat down on the bench and played some keys. After a while, he finished.

Bella's lips curled into a smile and she couldn't believe how good this guy was.

"Wow your amazing." Bella smiled as she sat next down to Jacob.

"He's alright." Alice rolled her eyes. Jacob smelled something disgusting coming from Bella. He picked up her hand and sniffed it.

"Fish mold." She smiled. Jacob dropped it with a look of disgust on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

BellaSwan

5 Days helping Alice and Jacob rehearse. Alice's driving me INSANE!

"No grandma there is no way you can drown at my school." Jacob said into his phone. Bella came out and smiled as she gave Jacob a glass of drink. "Your not gonna fall into a toilet!"

Jacob looked at Bella and gaved her a look. Bella just laughed. "I-I'll call you later!"

"Your grandmother's coming to the big show case?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be the first time she left the house in 6 years." He replied with a smile. Bella almost choked on her drinnk.

"Why?"

"Cause women is scared by everything." Jacob laughed. "People, umbrellas, rabbies, bikinis, breakfastfoods.."

"So if she saw a rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes..." She started and Jacob finished it.

"The women would burst into flames." Bella laughed. Jacob laughed along with her.

"You guys come on!" Alice's voice rang through the rooms.

'Back ro rehearsel." Bella sighed.

"Let's go." Jacob sighed too.

As they walked back into the house, Alice was already in a dress. "So what'd you think?" She smiled. Fabulous right?"

Jacob and Bella exchange glances. "You really need to wear that just to rehearse?"

"A performer always needs to be the part to feel the part." She said sweetly, tapping Bella's nose. Bella just smiled.

"I thought we talked about not tapping my nose anymore." Bella.

"Okay we got the comedy stuff down now let's start with my song."

"And by your song, I'm guessing you mean the song I wrote?" Jacob said

"Noone cares who wrote the song." Bella rolled her eye at Alice's statement. "Go." Alice said, but he was going to fast. "Slower!" She screamed making Jacob and Bella jump.

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action_

"Alice?" Bella said. "Alice?"

"WHAT!" Alice screamed again.

'I think Jake's was right. I think you should let him play it in a faster temporary-" Alice cut Bella off.

"No." She whined. "It has to be a power ballet so all the important people can hear my rang and vocal clarity."

"But I think-"

"Just take it from when I make it shine."

Bella gave up for talking some sense into Alice.

Jacob started playing the piano again.

"When I make it SHINE!" She sang more like screamed. "Well, how was that?"

"Did you have any asprin?" Jacob asked Bella. She pulled out a bottle of asprin pills and handed a handful to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

BellaSwan

ditching school - going to Alice's BIG SHOWCASE

At the show, Bella watched the dancers perform.

She turned around to see a women.

"Oh, hi, your Jake's grandmother?" Bella asked.

"I don't knw you!" She screeched and ducked behind the chairs. Bella arched an eyebrow. Then they heard a noise. Bella looked around to see where it was coming from. The audience wondered what it was too.

Then a young man came towards her parents.

"Excuse me?" The man said. "Your Alice's parents?"

"Yes." Bella's dad said.

"Why?" Her mom asked

"Please come with me." He said. They got up including Bella and went backstage.

As they got back stage, Alice was in agony.

"My tongue!" She tried to say.

"J-Just keep your mouth open." The nurse said. Alice said something, but noone could understand her.

Then her parents, Bella, and the guy that goes by the name James.

"There she is." James pointed to Alice.

"Alice!" Her mother exclaimed.

"What happen?" Her dad asked.

She screamed something out.

"Oh my god its huge!" Bella said. Alice glared at her and screamed.

"Are you the school nurse?" Mrs. Swan said.

"Yes." She replied. "Does anyone know how this happened."

Bella got it. "The Chinese urb gurgle!"

"Yes! Yes!" Alice tapped her nose, saying that she is right.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Mr. Swan asked.

"She found this website that you can make this chinese urb gurgle that's supposed to help you sing better." She explained.

"She must've have a allergic reaction to it." The nurse said.

"My tongue's so huge." Alice sobbed.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Well, her touge's obviously ingorging...but." She felt Alice's tongue and gasped. "Oh, it's throbing arraticly."

"Throbing arraticly!" Bella's eyes went wide.

Alice felt her tougue. "It is throbing attarticly."

"Anyway she'll be able to perform today?" James asked.

"Of course not!" The nurse exclaimed angrily. Alice screamed. "Stop talking your tougue could burst!" She shouted.

"Burst?" Alice said.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Mrs. Swan comforted.

"Maybe next year." Mr. Swan said.

"I'm gonna take her over there and message her tongue." The nurse said. Alice was confused.

"I guess my grandma came here for nothing." Jacob sighed, crossing his arms.

"Does anyone else know Alice's part?" James asked.

Jacob started to smile. "Her sister doesn." He pointed to Bella.

"Me sister?" Bella pointed to herself, as her eyes widen.

Jacob smiled and nodded.

"No, no. I'm just helped them rehearse." Bella said. "I'm not even a student here. I can-"

Jacob pulled her aside. "You know this whole thing inside and out. The song, the choreagraphy."

"Uh uh!" She shook her head.

"She said she'll do it!" Jacob announced, smiling. Everyone cheered. Bella started yelling at Jacob.

"Whoa, she can't onstage looking like that." James said, looking at her outfit. Bella glared at him.

"Excuse me?" She said angrily.

"Go get her someting cool to wear!" He ordered.

"Okay." A girl said.

"Bring her!"

"No!" Bella said. Jacob took her wrist and dragged her.

Bella got loose from his grip and ran. Jacob ran after her and he picked her up. Bella grabbed onto a chair, but Jacob got her and dragged her to the group.

"Stop! Stop!" Jacob shouted.

"Isn't this kidnapping?" Bella exclaimed.

"Set her down." James said. Bella ran, but people stopped her. Bella tried to get loose, but they kept on grabbing her.

"Let go!" Bella shouted. "My dad is the chief of police!"

Nobody let go.

"Come on!" A girl said. "Get her behind the screen and get her undressed!"

The girls went and dragged Bella even...the guys?"

"Just the girls." James said. Then the girl ran with someclothes and shoes.

"Here, where is she?" She asked.

"Back there." He replied. "Hurry!"

Everyone saw Bella as she struggled toget loose.

"Head set!" A guy handed him.

"Get this on her head!" James handed them it.

Everyone waited for Alice, but they didn't know she was not performing. Then Jacob walked onstage to his keyboard.

Then James came and hand Bella's wrist. She whimpered and screeched quietly. Jacob looked up and shook his head.

Bella got onstage. She looked really nervous. She stood there until Jacob played the piano. Alice came through the crowd and watched Bella along with her parents and everyone else.

_Here I am, once again  
feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in to let it go_

and you don't know  
where you are now  
with what it will come to  
if only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
your lost in the moment  
you disappear

2x You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
when it turns our right  
'cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
when i make it shine

Everyone cheered and clapped even her parents and Alice. Bella smiled and screamed. She got off the stage and hugged everyone. She shrieked happily and she ran into Jacob's arms. He laughed and put her down.

The curtains closed and everyone was now backstage.

"Oh my god, sweetie!" Her mom hugged her and Bella hugged dad.

"That was incredibly!" Her dad exclaimed.

"It was?" Bella asked.

"Your really Alice's sister?" James asked, in disbelief. Alice glared at him and screeched something out.

"Excuse me?" A man asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan." She smiled. "Who are you?"

"This is Laurent." James said. "Our principal."

"You dont go to school here?" Laurent asked.

"No. I just-" Laurent cut her off.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Me?" She asked. "Uh.."

Alice nodded excitingly.

"Should I?"

Everyone nodded.

"But the kids that go here are like crazy talented!" Bella said.

"Yeah, so are you." Jacob said.

"What if I'm good enough?" Bella argued with everyone. Then everyone looked and realized the curtains were up.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled.

"Hey, Jacob!" His grandmother shouted, but slouched again.

"This girl doesn't know if she's good enough to go here." He said. "What do you people think?"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Everyone looked at Bella. She bit her lip.

"Okay?"

"Okay!" Bella exclaimed happily. Everyone cheered. Bella ran into Jacob and hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Swan:

My 1st day at Arizona Arts. EPIC!

As Bella and Alice walked the school, Bella couldn't believe how cool the school was.

Alice turned to Bella and smiled. "See?" She grinned. "It's just a high school."

"Uh, this is not just a high school." Bella pointed out. "These kids are all artsy, creative, and talent, and I'm just normal." She sighed, looking down.

"It's okay." Alice said. "There's nothing wrong with being average."

Bella nodded and smiled.

"Anyone, your not alone." Alice smiled. "I got your back."

"Okay-" Bella was about to say something else when a brunette girl ran up.

"Alice!" She said. "Jasper Hale got his hair straighten!"

"Shut up!" Alice screamed and they both ran off.

"I'm alone!" Bella called out to her.

She turned around to see a beautiful blonde girl.

"Hey!" Bella said. The girl turned around. "Um, can you-"

"Oh my god, your Bella right?" She exclaimed.

"Uh huh." She smiled.

"You were so awsome in the big showcase." The girl smiled.

"Aw thanks." Bella smiled.

"My names Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"Oh, like lilly the flower." She pointed out.

"What's thats supposed to mean!" Rosalie exclaimed, offended.

"Nothing, I love lilies." Bella said.

"Me too." She smiled. "They're so pretty." She then turned and walked away before Bella could say anything else.

"Hey!" She said to a boy.

"Hi." The boy said back, he then turned around. "Hi. Hello. Female." He looked down at Bella then up. "Hi, my names Emmett and yes?"

"Can you talk me where Mr. Sikowitz's classroom is?" Bella asked.

"If you head due to north after 30 paces-" He said.

"Paces?" The puppet asked. "The girl's not a pirate."

"This is none of your business." Emmett said.

"Sikowitz turn right hall, swing a left to the waterfountain, second door on your right," the puppet said.

"Thank you." Bella said, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever it takes, cupcake." It replied. Bella turned around. Emmett shook his head and pointed at the doll.

Bella Swan:

can't find classroom! This school LOOKS SO COOL. but still...NERVOUS

Bella sighed as she walked through the door. _Finally _Bella thought. She didn't see anyone behind her so when she turned around she crashed into guy. Bella heard her gasp and a splash.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed. She looked up to see a handsom bronzed hair guy with green eyes.

"Oh, hey." The guy said.

"Oh my gosh." She said.

"Uh, it's cool." He shook his head.

"No." Bella said. "I spilled coffee on your-" She quickly put down her sleeve and rubbed the coffee off his shirt. "Uh here, I think it's coming out." Bella said.

"It's seriously okay." The guy said. "Uh your sweet-"

"I think its coming out." She said. "Um-"

"I think you might be making it worse." He chuckled. Bella kept rubbing his shirt as her eyes stayed on his and his gaze never lost hers.

"Dude!" a voice came from behind the guy. They turned to see a tall, beautiful blonde girl with blue streaks in her hair and she had blue eyes. "What you rubbing my boyfriend!" She snapped.

Bella broke away to look at her. "Oh, uh I spilled coffee on him-" She was cut off.

"Get away from him!" She growled. The guy walked up to her.

"Relax." He muttered as he kissed her on the cheek.

Then the door barged open.

"Oh my god! There's a huge fire!" a voice shouted. Everyone screamed and ran. "Kidding! Kidding! I just wanted to get your blood pumping. Which I did. Ha! Alright lets get started. Rumps in chairs."

"He's are teacher?" Bella asked nervously. Jacob nodded.

"Okay first of all I'd like to introduce our newest student Bella." Mr. Sikowitz greeted. "And I'd like to thank Bella for generously handing me these two dollars out earlier. Now necessary, but much appreciated."

"What'd you give him two dollars?" Jacob asked Bella.

"I thought he was homeless." She replied.

"Now today, we're gonna continue study in groups inprov." He said. "Bella, I asume your familiar with improv."

"Well, yes and no." Bella said.

"What does that mean?"

"No." She said.

"Crash course inprove." Mr. Sikowitz said. "Acting without a script. Which means the actors must make up their own actions and diologs as they perform the scene understood."

Bella opened her mouth.

"Excellent!" He said. "Tanya, you will captive the first group of the day so choose your actors."

The blonde girl, who snapped earlier got up and sighed.

"Okay." Tanya thought for minute. "Rosalie, Felix, Edward." She smiled. "And Bella."

Bella looked up at her then at Jacob. He nodded to her. Bella got on the stage.

"Okay, let's give them a place." Mr. Sikowitz said.

"Home." Emmett said.

"Home!"

"Ooh, real creative." His puppet, Eli said.

"You be quiet!" He snapped. Then his hand slapped him. "Ow!"

Jacob chuckled and shook his head.

"Now we need a situation." He said.

"Big news," Jacob suggested.

"Jacob, nobody wants to see big nudes." Mr. Sikowitz said.

"News." He repated.

"Ah, well that's different. Big news."

"Uh, why don't you go wait out in the hall." Tanya suggested.

"Uh, okay." Bella walked out.

"Okay at home big news and action!"

"Hey, babe, how was work today." Tanya said to Edward.

"Um, I got fired." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh." She said.

"Again?" Felix said in a little kid tone.

"Our daddy's a loser!" Rosalie said in the same tone.

"It's okay. I have great news that'll cheer up this family." Tanya said. "I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog." She pulled Bella.

"Uh yup." Bella smiled. "I'm the family dog. Wolf."

"Sikowitz, can you tell this amature that dogs can't talk," Tanya said. "and they don't walk on two legs?" She said. "Sikowitz!" She shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was sucking the milk out of this coconut."

Tanya looked at him like he was...crazy?

"But it's true Bella, if your gonna play a dog, be a dog." He explained.

Bella got on her hands and knees and let out a. "Woof!"

"And action!" He yelled.

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!"

Rosalie and Felix started petting her. "Wow!"

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Edward asked, smiling at Tanya. She took a glance at him.

"No, honey, it can't." She said in a icy tone. "Uh oh, looks this dog has bugs in it's fur."

"Uh woof?" Bella said.

Rosalie and Felix started saying. "Ew." or. "Gross."

"It's okay I read on the internet that coffee works great of getting rid of fur bugs." She took a cup of black coffee and walked towards Bella.

Edward's eyes widen as he knew what his girlfriend was doing. He quickly stepped infront of Tanya.

"Maybe you shouldn't um," Edward said.

"Tanya!" Jacob said in a hard tone.

It was too late.

Noone could stop her.

Tanya poured the black coffee on Bella's head as she looked up to see what Tanya was doing. Bella gasped. Emmett and Jacob glared hard at Tanya.

She spilled the ice on Bella's hair. Bella got up and looked at Tanya in shock.

"What's the prob?" Tanya said, not a bit sorry. "Dog!" She said icily. Bella looked at her and stormed out almost in tears. Jacob got up and walked after her.

Tanya smiled as she went out the door, Edward glared at her. She shot him a smirk.


End file.
